Love Confession - IronhideXRatchet
by Skrillexia
Summary: Ratchet can't get Ironhide out of his head, but how can he if he has 'feelings' for the mech?


**Author's note**: Hey everyone! Here is a better version of this story =D

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

"_Hello_" Thoughts.

**Warning**: Slash and Spark merging.

Ratchet couldn't concentrate on his cleaning, he kept on thinking about this mech. Every time he saw him his Spark would flutter and the feelings for him grew, he hasn't felt like this in a long time. The last time he did was when he first layed optics on his previous Bondmate Firestar, and that relationship hadn't gone well. Granted they had a Sparkling-who went missing after a battle-who he raised as a single parent, but he never thought he would have these feelings again. But ever since Ironhide came into his life, all that changed. At first the two were just friends, sometimes they would argue and insult each other, but it was all friendly banter. Something they had between them, then as time went on Ratchet started to see Ironhide as more than just a friend. Especially after 'Hide got upgraded like himself and the other Autobots, Ironhide-in his optics-looked more handsome after his upgrade. Ratchet hasn't told anybody about his feelings as he doubted anyone would understand, no one else on base were a couple hence the reason why Ratch has kept it a secret for so long. But these feelings for Ironhide were becoming unbearable "_Primus if I don't tell him how I feel I'll go crazy_" he thought and got up, he put the still dirty tools beside the sink to clean later and dried his hands. Once he had dried them he walked out the med bay.

"**On a mission Ratchet?**" Optimus asked from the end of the hallway.

Ratchet turned and rubbed the back of his neck "**Um...yes**" he replied "**sort of**"

The Prime chuckled and walked over to him "**You look like you're looking for someone**" he said, he had noticed his friend has been acting a little strange lately but hadn't mentioned it to him.

The Medic blushed a little and cleared his vocals "**Um...well, yes I am**" he replied "**have you seen Ironhide?**"

"**Yes he's in his Workshop**" Optimus replied with a smile "**I've just been talking to him actually**"

"**Oh? About what?**" Ratchet asked.

The Prime smirked a little and tapped his nose.

The Medic sighed "**Well I'm gonna go talk to him**" he said.

Optimus smiled and nodded, when his friend walked up the hallway he smirked "_Now let's just hope they confess their feelings_" he thought and walked down the hallway.

Ironhide was in his workshop cleaning his cannon, but his mind wasn't on cleaning his cannon. It was on Ratchet, every time he saw him his Spark would flutter in his chest. He had just spoken to his old friend Optimus about his feelings for Ratchet, and he said to tell Ratch about how he feels, how could he do that?! He's not a shy person...but when it comes to confessing his feelings to someone, it'll be a challenge. He came out of his thoughts when his door knocked, he looked up "**Enter!**" he called.

"_Ok Ratchet, just walk in and say hello_" Ratchet thought and walked in when the door slid open, his Spark fluttered "**Hey**" he greeted quietly and...shyly? Since when is he shy?!

Ironhide smiled making his Spark flutter more "**Hey**" he replied "**you alright?**"

Ratchet nodded "**Yeah...yeah I'm good**" he replied "**mind if I join you?**"

'Hide shook his helm "**Nah come sit down**" he said gesturing to the seat opposite him.

The Medic smiled and sat down, now to think of something to talk about "_C'mon Ratchet, think of something to talk about_" he thought.

"**So has 'Sides done any pranks lately?**" Ironhide asked, it was the only thing he could think of to talk about. Really it was just delaying the thing he really wanted to talk about, but he hasn't got the courage to do that yet.

Ratchet shook his helm "**Surprisingly he hasn't this week**" he replied "**although I don't doubt he will next week**"

'Hide chuckled a little and nodded "**Yeah, 'Sides is great in battle**" he replied "**but a pain in the aft when it comes to pranking, I'll never forget that stink bomb prank he did on me**"

The Medic chuckled, oh he remembered that. Sideswipe had stuck a stink bomb in Ironhide's Workshop whilst he was giving Bumblebee some combat lessons, and...well let's just say poor Ironhide got a stinky surprise when he returned to his Workshop "**Yeah, it took almost four hours for the smell to go**" he replied.

'Hide chuckled and nodded "**Yeah, and when I did return four hours later it still smelt a bit**" he replied "**in the end I sprayed my Workshop with air freshener Becky leant me**"

"**So that's why your Workshop smelt like lavender when I came to see you**" Ratchet joked.

Ironhide gave him a mock glare "**Shut it Medic**" he replied.

The Medic had to laugh making 'Hide's Spark flutter "_Primus I love his laugh_" he thought and smiled.

Ratchet's Spark fluttered again "_Primus his smile_" he thought and said "**Although it's not as bad as the time Sideswipe repainted my med bay**"

'Hide laughed "**Yeah, pink with yellow polka dots**" he replied and laughed more.

The Medic gave him a mock glare, but deep down his Spark fluttering like crazy "_Primus I love his laugh_" he thought.

Ironhide managed to recover from laughing "**I remember walking in and looking around like 'what the f**k?', and you said 'don't ask'**" he said and wiped his optics.

Ratchet chuckled and nodded "**Yeah, and I remember you trying not to laugh when I did tell you**" he replied.

'Hide gave him an innocent look "**I couldn't help it**" he replied and playfully pouted.

"_Aww!_" the Medic thought and chuckled.

Ironhide smiled and finished cleaning his energy rocket launcher, he picked it up and attached it to his left arm. When he retracted it he rested his forearms on his desk, now he had nothing to occupy his hands as he had already cleaned his plasma rocket launcher "_Crap_" he thought.

Silence passed between them, both were trying to think of something to talk about. But both knew that they were just trying to delay what they _really_ wanted to talk about, finally Ironhide sighed "**Ratch...I...want to tell you somethin'**" he said.

Ratchet's Spark pounded in his chest but he nodded, they both subconsciously got to their feet and moved so they were standing arm's length of each other. They looked each other in the optics, icy blue meeting red. Ratchet could stare at those optics all day if he wanted to, then they both realised that they were holding hands and looked down.

'Hide has never felt so nervous in his life, he wasn't even this nervous when he confessed his feelings for his previous Bondmate Chromia. But this felt different, but in a good way.

Ratchet looked into Ironhide's optics again "_It's now or never Ratchet_" he thought and tried to speak, but no words came out "_oh frag! Now what?_" then he remembered a human saying, 'actions speak louder than words' "_oh Primus I hope 'Hide doesn't hate me for this_" he took a deep breath, but what surprised him was that they both kissed passionately. They were kissing! Both of their Sparks pounded in their chests like they were calling each other, begging for a bond after a void had been left in them after their previous Bondmates.

When they finally ended their kiss they both whispered three small words but mean everything to them "**I love you**" they smiled and hugged each other.

When they ended their hug Ironhide asked the ultimate question "**Will you be my Bondmate Ratch?**"

Ratchet smiled "**Of course I will**" he replied softly and held his future Bondmate's hand.

'Hide smiled and they walked to his quarters.

When they walked in they sat down on the berth "**This'll be my second time Bonding to someone**" Ratchet said quietly "**I just...want to be assured that you'll always be with me**"

Ironhide smiled and put a hand on his future 'Mate's cheek plate "**I'll always be with you Ratch**" he replied softly "**no matter what happens, I'll stick by you**"

The medic smiled "**And I'll always be with you, I know how much Chromia meant to you**" he said softly "**so I don't mind if you have a spot in your Spark for her**"

'Hide smiled softly and kissed him "**I always will, she would want me to find happiness**" he replied softly and held his hand "**and I have, from you**"

Ratchet smiled and the two hugged, when they ended their hug Ironhide said "**Let's Bond**"

The Medic smiled and nodded and they shifted so 'Hide was lying down and he was on top.

Ironhide smiled and looked down at his chest plates, the sound of a quiet hiss was heard and the familiar clicks of his chest plates opening.

Ratchet watched as the chest plates parted and revealed the familiar red beating Spark, his Bondmate's life force.

'Hide watched his 'Mate's chest plates open revealing his icy blue beating Spark, Ratchet's life force. He smiled and looked his Bondmate in the optics "**You ready?**" he asked softly.

The Medic smiled "**I'm ready**" he replied and took a deep breath, when he was ready he slowly leaned down and their Sparks touched. They could feel a bond starting to form between them, they looked each other in the optics and saw love.

After a minute they both shouted out as overload hit them.

When they came back online Ratchet propped himself up and closed his chest plates "**I love you 'Hide**" he said softly.

Ironhide smiled and closed his own chest plates "**I love ya too Ratch**" he replied softly "**my Spark feels whole again**"

The Medic smiled "**So does mine**" he said.

'Hide smiled and gently tugged his 'Mate down.

Ratchet got more comfortable on his Bondmate and kissed his jaw.

Ironhide purred and kissed his 'Mate on the helm, he put his arms round him.

The Medic purred in content and cuddled him back, he knew for a fact that this relationship would last forever.

**The End**


End file.
